foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Immigration
Foamy goes on a political rant about immigration. "Immigration. Personally, I'm all for it. I want the best and brightest from every continent coming to America and adding their awesomeness to the land in which I live. It's what made this country great. With that being said, the immigration system needs to be fixed. NOW. Why have we made it so difficult for immigrants to come to this country legally? What's the fucking problem? Clearly, something must be wrong. What is it? Too much paperwork? Not enough personnel to handle them all? What's the freaking problem? Now, years ago, when my ancestors came to this country, they did so LEGALLY. They took a lot of shit from people, had to learn the language, and eventually started their own businesses, had some kids and so on. I think what current 3rd and 4th generation citizens forget is that their grandparents and great-grandparents had to deal with the same nonsense current immigrants deal with today. It's an unfortunate part of the process. Italians, Spanish, Irish, and so on, all had to deal with the same crap Mexicans have to deal with today. And the sad part about all this is, as these groups went on to build families, past generations never passed down stories about the discrimination they had to face when they first came to this country. Seriously! Ask any first-generation immigrant in your family about how they were treated when they first came to this country. Especially if they didn't speak the language. I guarantee you, they'll tell you it was...difficult...to put it nicely. But the great thing about our Fore-Father and Fore-Mothers was that they persevered, learned the language and eventually gave birth to the next generation of Americans. So keep that in mind. We're All Immigrants. Of course, that doesn't mean we should give a free pass to every who hopped the border illegally. I think they should go through the immigration process, become legal citizens and pay taxes like everyone else. Tha-That's not really asking a lot, is it? People who want to better their life should be given the opportunity. SO FIX THE ---DAMN IMMIGRATION SYSTEM!!! I mean, even if you are an illegal immigrant, wouldn't you wanna live here legally and not have to look over your shoulder every day for fear of being deported or imprisoned. I mean, that is no way to live. You know, frankly if it was up to me, I'd do a Citizen Exchange Program, where we send one of our system sucking JERKBAGS over the border in exchange for someone willing to work hard and contribute to society. "It's the Garbage for Gold exchange program! We'll send you one of our whiny, self-entitled American idiots for one of your hard-working immigrants." A-A-And I don't care if they speak English. Just as long as they're not lazy. So that's it. It's a simple plan. Fix the immigration process or institute the Slacker For Worker Exchange Program. PROBLEM SOLVED! And you know, as for building walls, the only people who should've done that were the Native Americans. Lost opportunity." THE END singing Don't blame the immigrants for taking the job you're too lazy to do because you've got some stupid pride holding you back. Hey! You're unemployed, you're not making money. You're just a leach on the system. Go wash some dishes. No one wants to hear you go WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Eh, pride. Fuckin' whiny bitches. Get a fucking job. And you know what? If you don't, then fine. Let someone who wants to work take it...Lazy piece of crap. Category:Episodes Category:Political episodes